Next generation mobile devices such as tablet computers, smart phones and the like may include remote display capability where content rendered from the mobile device may be displayed on a larger resolution/size display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) television (TV), and so forth, over a wireless link. When providing remote display, the limited resources (battery, computational, graphics, etc) of mobile devices may require tradeoffs between image quality and play duration.
In many environments, such as group meetings, where high-resolution displays are frequently used, numerous idling mobile devices may be present. Ideally, the compute capability for each available wireless mobile device could be harnessed to drive a single remote display, yielding longer playback duration at better resolution and higher frame rates. What is needed are schemes that permit mobile devices to be dynamically arranged to provide remote display capabilities in a secure manner that requires as little user input as possible while remaining adaptive to changes in mobile device arrangements and/or status.